


—but I’m having your baby!!

by Kaesteranya



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ill wives-to-be must be given due attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	—but I’m having your baby!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for October 26, 2006.

In a sudden and unexpected act of altruism and general good will totally uncharacteristic of a gay man like him, Hokuto Umeda appeared at Akiha Hara’s doorstep the moment after he had received the blond photographer’s fifty-odd messages on his answering machine about being terribly ill and needing some tender loving care from his honey. He paid for this act of kindness with an afternoon of sexual and general harassment — Akiha, he realized, was awfully strong for a man with a high fever.

 

What eventually sent Umeda home was an incident that should have been counted as attempted rape, with Akiha shoving him down to the bed with all the energy of a young Labrador in heat “in celebration of the love my hunny showers me with!”. Umeda yelped a great many protests, but was nearly inclined to submitting when Akiha, after being shoved away by his chin, pouted and whimpered, “But you’re supposed to have my baby!”

 

It would be two weeks before Umeda allowed Akiha near him again.


End file.
